Healing Reversal Techniques
The Healing Reversal Techniques refers to a distinct Fighting Style developed by the Missing-Nin Isamu Yamanaka, which as the name implies takes root in powerful Medical Ninjutsu such as the Mystical Palm Technique and the Chakra Scalpel, turning them against their creators and intended use to mold them into tools of torture, murder and manslaughter. The consequences of being hit by any of these techniques are known to be catastrophic, and while death occurs very often, those whom do not perish from the ravages of these wicked techniques are left crippled for the rest of their life, as only a handful of Medical-Nin in the world are experienced and skilled enough to undo the complex intracies of the immense damage left in the wake of these attacks, as they've been delivered by one of the greatest users of Medical Ninjutsu in the current era. Applications of The Mystical Palm Considered the pinnacle of Medical Ninjutsu, and the ultimate jutsu for healing injuries quickly, the Mystical Palm was quickly included in Isamu's repertoire of Medical Ninjutsu; and with any other jutsu meant to be used for healing, Isamu's made sure to turn it into a weapon of murder, and its become known to be among the most lethal weapons he has at his advantage. By using it as inspiration, he's managed to create a variety of variations. The individual variations are all named after a variety Mystical Palm, First Secret: Deformity - Derived from the Mystical Palm, this variation of it deals with the concept of cells, specifically their ability to divide, otherwise known as the Hayflick limit. The Mystical Palm Technique, and all similiar Jutsu whom employ chakra to influence something beyond the scope of medicine are capable of inflicting irreperable damage to the body of any patient if improperly used. The consequences of these are severe indeed and its because of this that Medical-Nin are expected to have exceptionally good chakra control, as even the most minor of mistakes might have grave consequences for their patient. Isamu was taught this concept along with every other prospective candidate to become a part of the relief unit, but unlike his colleagues and "siblings", he was curious about what would happen if he deliberately disobeyed the rules and tried to adapt it for combat. Eager to start his experiment he captured one of his "siblings" and tested his hypothetical experiment on his body. The results were delayed at first, so he placed a hand on his captives chest and employed the Ninjutsu again, this time making sure to supply a continous flow of chakra into the other mans system. When the man started to scream, he knew his experiment had been at the very least partially successful, when the man stopped screaming however he was perplexed. But a single look at his body revealed that he hadn't stopped because it was no longer painful, no, he had stopped screaming because at that point, the agony devoured all of his senses. For within his body, he was consumed by malignant tumors released by Isamu's deliberate abuse of the Mystical Palm, from that point, he was dead within the span of roughly half a minute. These findings facinated the young Yamanaka and he concluded that the chakra he had pumped into his body, and the intent of it had eventually overriden the hayflick limit of several cell colonies, whom had then, free of regulation; begun to invade the rest of the mans body, destroying tissue, organs and almost all bodily functions from the inside out. Over the years, Isamu has come to perfect this technique and has included it among his arsenal of abilities, and it sees much use even today, over a decade after its founding: Isamu's demonstrated surgical precision with this technique and he's capable of using it not only to cause cancerous infections and create malignant tumors in the body of enemies (all being feats he can accomplish at just the slightest touch), but it also allows him to pump excess chakra directly into the chakra pathways system of his enemies; severely inhibiting their ability to use Chakra, even to the point of them being rendered unfit for continued service if the damage is extensive enough. These "chakra tumors" are known to take an inordinate amount of medical skill and precision to successfully remove, as well as quite abit of luck, as its possible to inflict great damage onto the body of a patient by improperly dealing with these impurities.